Tu, mi padre
by Schahrazada
Summary: [ HPSS ] (¡No slash!) Harry comienza a sentir que es poco lo que sabe de su padre, y Snape no ayuda mucho a la causa, así que decide investigar, y comienza a saber cosas de las que jamás deseó enterarse.
1. Default Chapter

Ojo: Este fic no es Slash. Yo no escribo esas cosas, así que por favor, no me lo comiencen a pedir, ya que tendría que negarme a sus deseos, ignorándolos totalmente. De ahí en fuera, todo tipo de comentarios serán aceptados.

Capítulo I

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor .......- dijo la suave y peligrosa voz de Snape, la cual pareciera que saboreaba cada sílaba que salía de su boca. Harry temblaba de ira, difícilmente podría seguir conteniéndola si el ... (¿Se le podía llamar hombre? ¿A ese idiota descorazonado y cruel? Al menos no era Voldemort....) ... hombre..... seguía diciendo toda esa sarta de palabrerías que sabía a la perfección, herían a Harry donde mas le dolía.           –Insubordinación, gran delirio por quebrantar la reglas.....- la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, y no precisamente por que le doliera la cicatriz, bien lo sabía -.... igual que su padre.... – sabría que no podría contenerse mas. Harry se volvió bruscamente hacia el otro lado, tratando de evitar lo que sabía que pasaría, pero una mano firme lo tomó por el hombro y lo hizo que se retornara. -¿Tratando de escabullirse? Aún no termino de hablar Potter...- Cualquiera diría que al profesor de pociones lo costaba pronunciar el nombre sin tener que vomitar. Y Harry lo sabía. Y Harry lo odiaba. - .... puntos menos por no hacer caso.....- No había escuchado el número de puntos que había bajado a su casa. Ya no escuchaba mas. Sobrevino lo que tenía que ser.

Los muebles comenzaron a temblar con gran estrépito, mientras que los frascos que se encontraban repartidos por todo el aula, y de pronto el pisaron estalló en mil piezas, y Snape tuvo que agacharse para cubrirse, cosa de la que Harry se olvidó, y recibió el impacto de unos vidrios agujerando su cuerpo totalmente.

Cayó al suelo completamente herido, mientras la sangre manaba de sus heridas, sin embargo, la furia aún corría en sus venas, por lo que no hizo caso alguno de las cortadas. Snape lo miró fijamente, y comprendió todo, así que se levantó y, limpiando la silla, volvió a sentarse cómodamente en ella. –Puede retirarse- Y la conversación llegó a su fin.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Harry, por favor ve con la Madame Pomfrey- rogó Hermione una vez mas, obteniendo la eterna negativa por parte de su amigo.

-No importa, mañana se quitarán- era la enésima vez que pronunciaba aquella frase. Y Hermione lo sabía.  Y le molestaba. Refunfuñó y colocó el libro que leía a un lado. –Harry, por mucho que quieras a tus padres, no creo que a ellos les agrade la idea de que andes con mil heridas en el cuerpo por una necedad tuya, así que por favor, ponte de patitas en el cuadro, por que ya estás viendo a Madame Pomfrey.- Había tal autoridad en su voz que hasta Harry se sorprendió, así que hizo lo que la chica le pedía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Sirius, ahí va!- exclamó la voz de un muchacho de aproximadamente 17 años, el cual no tenía necesidad de ser presentado, ya que todo mundo sabía quien era James Potter. Al menos todos los que no lograban ver mas allá de las imágenes que daban las personas a primera vista. 

_Una bludger se dirigía poco a poco hacia donde el chico antes mencionado estaba. Pero ambos muchachos sabían muy bien lo que hacían. Y lo que hacían no era precisamente jugar con la bludger. Sus intenciones eran diferentes. Y era ahí donde Severus Snape entraba._

_El muchacho caminaba hacia el gran lago, sin percatarse de que una bludger hechizada lo seguía a una velocidad que cualquier mago consideraría excesivamente baja si se tratara de un juego de Quidditch. Pero no se trataba de eso. _

_Cuando el muchacho alcanzó la orilla del gran lago, se sentó placidamente a leer el libro que había venido cargando todo el tiempo bajo su brazo. Sirius y James seguían los movimientos de éste joven con suma cautela, sin ser vistos por los demás compañeros que rondaban por el patio a tan dichosas horas del día para descansar. Todo ocurrió en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. James hizo un movimiento rápido con su varita, el cual provocó que la bludger, que se había quedado estática cuando Severus se sentó, golpeara al chico fuertemente en la nuca, y cayera al gran lago, mientras el libro era depositado en las manos de un Sirius con sonrisa triunfante._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry caminaba sin rumbo ni dirección por el castillo. Había estado con la señora Pomfrey, quien le había quitado todas las heridas, claro, no sin antes de refunfuñar un par de veces algo parecido a "ya se había tardado el niño...". Pensaba en su padre, y lo poco que sabía de él. Pensaba en su madre y lo poco que sabía de ella. Frunció el ceño. Sabía muy poco de ellos dos, pero lo poco que sabía de su padre, se lo había enseñado un recuerdo muy poco apreciado por un maestro de pociones que lo odiaba con todo el alma. Ese recuerdo era la razón de su odio. 

Comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido, al notar que las estrellas comenzaban a coronar la noche, y a sabiendas de lo mal que le podía ir en caso de que algún profesor (cualquiera...) que no gustara de su persona.... (dícese de Snape...) .... lo encontrara "vagando" en aquellas horas de la noche en medio del castillo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, chocó contra algo, haciendo que Harry y "la cosa" cayeran al suelo.

-¿Vagando de nuevo señor Potter?- Harry sintió que el mundo se le iba a los pies. Ese día no era precisamente lo que se llamaba "el de suerte". Que Snape le bajara puntos mas de tres veces en un mismo día era el colmo. Y para acabar de darle, no había tenido una sola clase con el. 

-Lo siento profesor- murmuró Harry en un tono que apenas se le escuchaba, ya que apretaba los dientes con furia.

-Igual a su padre... desdén por las reglas....- El discurso que Harry se sabía tan de memoria, comenzaba de nuevo. Su padre, un holgazán, inútil, que se la pasaba de bromista, a quien todos adoraban...... Igual a él... un perdedor.... Bla, bla, bla, bla..... Harry estaba seguro que si no lo hubiera escuchado de los labios Dursley por mas de quince años, podría comenzar a creérselo, pero dado que era lo mismo que le habían repetido toda su vida la gente que no lo quería, había aprendido a cerrar sus oídos y respirar con tranquilidad, mientras la persona se cansaba hablando. Usualmente asentía un par de veces, para dar a entender como si estuviera escuchando lo que le decían. 

Desgraciadamente, con Snape era diferente. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, se había percatado que escuchaba todo lo que Snape le decía de su padre. Y las palabras se le encajaban en el cuerpo como dagas de doble filo. Había tardado tiempo en darse cuenta el por que. Sus tíos jamás habían conocido a sus padres lo suficiente. Lo único que ellos sabían era que sus padres eran magos renombrados, por lo que ya los consideraban como poca cosa. Sin embargo, Snape si había conocido a sus padres a fondo. Había estado con ellos en Hogwarts, por lo tanto Harry sabía que en las palabras de Snape había algo de verdad. Pero siempre se había negado a si mismo eso.

-Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor, y si lo vuelvo a ver, serán doscientos, ahora, salga de mi vista- 

El profesor de pociones se retiró camino a las mazmorras, sin volver la vista en algún momento. Harry podría jurar que lo estaba esperando en aquella parte del castillo con tal de bajarle puntos a su casa, ya que no estaba camino a las mazmorras y mucho menos a la Sala Común de Slytherin. 

Resopló y retomó su camino a su Sala Común. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para investigar sobre su padre. Todo. No le iba a importar nada mas. Toda su vida había escuchado puras historias acerca del pasado, sin embargo, todas diferían en las versiones de la gente que las contaban, por lo tanto, dejaría de creer en ellas.

Sabía perfectamente como acceder al pasado sin tener que viajar en el tiempo. En el despacho de Dumbledore estaba la respuesta. Y por mucho que le desagradara, en el despacho de Snape. Claro que no estaba dispuesto a utilizarlo si no en caso de extrema necesidad, en última instancia. Pero aún así lo usaría. 

Se alejó poco a poco, mientras la oscuridad envolvía su figura, como si se lo estuviera tragando poco a poco. En un tiempo descubriría mas de lo que hubiera deseado en su vida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	2. Capitulo II

Capítulo II

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó cierto pelirrojo. En su voz había un temblor imperceptible que le daba entender al chico de la cicatriz que no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

-Tan seguro como que comenzaré esta noche. Dumbledore, según dijo McGonagall, fue llamado por el Ministro de Magia, al parecer tiene problemas con su existencia, así que podré infiltrarme fácilmente en su despacho y encontrarlo- declaró Harry , introduciendo en su boca el trozo de carne que colgaba desde hacía rato en su tenedor. Ron lo miraba dubitativo, pero al cabo de un tiempo asintió con la cabeza, declarando que estaba en su derecho. Harry miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, para ser exactos, en dirección hacia el asiento que ocupaba aquella cosa comúnmente llamada profesor de pociones, el cual comía con gran ceremonia. McGonagall platicaba con él animadamente, mientras éste la escuchaba. No había desagrado en su mueca, tal vez, después de todo, McGonagall fuera una de las pocas Gryffindor que Snape apreciara. Eso era ya un avance, ¿no?. Al menos significaba que Snape podría llegar a apreciar a alguien. Y que éste fuera Gryffindor, lo hacía mas que un avance.

Hermione llegó hecha un huracán y se sentó al lado de Ron, colocando una gran pila de libros al lado de ella.

-Hermione, ¿Qué es todo eso?- preguntó Ron, suspicaz. La chica casi lo fulmina con la mirada, sin embargo, contestó amigablemente.

-Ya es tiempo de que comencemos a estudiar, los exámenes...-

-Que son hasta dentro de seis meses...-

-Están muy cerca.- Terminó Hermione con un bufido.

-Son hasta dentro de seis meses, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estudiar...- contestó tranquilamente Ron.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Hermione con un chillido que provocó que al menos diez personas que estuvieran alrededor de ellos se sobresaltaran. –Espero que después no me andes pidiendo ayuda para estudiar, por que estate seguro que no te la voy a prestar-

-¿Entonces me la vas a regalar?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa pícara. La muchacha de cabellos castaños se enfadó tanto que parecía que iban a salir chispas de sus ojos, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a comenzar a comer.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo es que las cosas que dicen los Slytherin no te afectan, pero lo que dice Ron siempre te hace enfadar?- preguntó Harry. Hermione lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo, pero el cielo quiso salvar a la chica (ya que no quería responder esa pregunta, después de todo, la respuesta podría ponerla en una situación un poco incómoda = ) ), ya que McGonagall se acercó a ella, dándole instrucciones para alguna actividad de prefectos que tendría que realizar. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry iba cubierto por la capa invisible, pero aún así se sentía un poco inseguro de lo que iba a hacer. No era para menos, ya que eso afectaba al director de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que no le había dicho acerca de sus padres, creía que al menos tendría algo de razón. Caminó a tientas en la oscuridad, ya que no podía arriesgarse a encender su varita, de lo contrario, algún profesor (¿necesito repetir todo lo que dije antes?) podría localizarlo fácilmente, dando por terminada su encomienda, aún antes de comenzar. Y eso no era bueno. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de llevar a cabo su cometido. 

Caminó y recorrió un montón de pasillos, para poder llegar por fin hacia la gárgola que ocultaba las escaleras de caracol, que daban directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Refunfuñó por lo bajo. No se le ocurría nada en esos momentos que pudiera servir como contraseña. 

-Pastel de limón, pan francés, tostadas, lo que sea… Dulce de menta…- pero la gárgola seguía inactiva. -¿Cucurucho con cucaracha?- preguntó. La gárgola comenzó a moverse poco a poco, hasta dejar paso hacia la tan ansiada escalera. Incrédulo por el hecho de que aquel director no hubiera cambiado la contraseña, (No pregunten por que, eso es necesario para que la historia funcione) Harry comenzó a subir, deteniéndose en la puerta que daba a la oficina.

Puso atento oído en la puerta, sin embargo, no alcanzó a escuchar sonido alguno, por lo que se aventuró a tratar de abrirla, encontrándola herméticamente cerrada. Lanzó un _alohomara_ sin mucho entusiasmo, pero para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió. "¿Qué clase de seguridad es ésta?" se preguntó Harry, (Continúen sin preguntar por favor) pero aún así entró.

La oscuridad provocaba que el silencioso despacho se viera tétrico, pero Harry estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las emociones, así que se limitó a seguir con su plan. Debajo de su capa sacó un tazón algo peculiar. Era de oro, y en lugar de tapadera tenía una suave y fina capa que parecía ser de polvo blanco y plateado, sin embargo, al intentar tocarlo, no se sentía absolutamente nada. En el centro de esa capa había un pequeño agujero, en el cual solamente lograba pasar una varita de magia en manera vertical.

Harry se acercó al armario y sacó un pequeño objeto, el cual colocó en el escritorio del viejo director de Hogwarts, y al lado colocó el otro tazón. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

En el Gran Comedor reinaba el bullicio y la alegría general que rondaba a los alumnos en la época de vacaciones de navidad. Los fantasmas gozaban también de las fiestas. Se puede afirmar incluso que el Barón Sanguinario realizó una mueca algo parecida a una media sonrisa, cosa que no se había visto en el Colegio en mucho tiempo. Nadie creería que fuera por las fiestas, ya que andaba circulando el rumor de que Peeves dejaría por fin la escuela, sin embargo, Filch se encargó de desmentir esos rumores con su mal humor, el cual daba significativas directas a los alumnos acerca de la falsedad de ellos. El pobre Barón quedó con su orgullo herido, por lo que no se dejó ver por al menos un par de días, para volver a aparecer luego con su mal humor. 

Neville había conseguido que Snape le diera el regaño de su vida, por lo que salió de clases con un serio trauma, ya que no hablaba en absoluto, su mirada se quedaba perdida en la inmensidad de la nada y su cara tenía un cierto color verde-azulado. Hermione lo tuvo que ir empujando suavemente hacia la enfermería, en donde se tuvo que quedar al menos unos quince minutos, mientras Madame Pomfrey trataba de quitarle ese estado de shock. Cuando recuperó la razón lanzó un pequeño grito de horror, para después tranquilizarse del todo, y así fue como terminó Snape colmando la paciencia de Harry. Él y Ron trataron de tomar venganza, y compraron cohetes y bombas fétidas en Hogsmeade, pero nunca lograron terminar con su plan, ya que Hermione no los dejó. Los pobres chicos quedaron totalmente chasqueados y enojados con Hermione, por lo que le retiraron la palabra por un día, sin embargo, ella no se amilanó, después de todo, sabía que estaba en lo correcto, y era su deber como prefecta el evitar ese tipo de comportamiento que incitaba a los problemas.

Algo así le dio a entender a Ron cuando estuvo dándole un discurso de mas de una hora sobre las responsabilidades de un prefecto. Harry se quedó dormido en el ínter, pero pagó caro por ello, ya que la muchacha de castaño le restó cinco puntos a su casa, para gran sorpresa de los chicos. 

Fue entonces cuando le retiraron la palabra. Un día después, iban los dos caminando a deshoras por uno de los corredores, cuando se encontraron en un callejón sin salida, de esos pocos que había en el castillo. No tenían la capa. Pero eso no era lo malo, si no la voz de McGonagall que se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca de ahí. Pero del otro lado salió Hermione, la cual, al ver su situación, se puso a imitar uno de sus regaños, como si le fuera a quitar puntos a su casa, sin embargo, cuando McGonagall se retiró, ella sonrió, y así se dieron y recibieron disculpas. 

Desde que Harry se introdujera en el despacho de Dumbledore habían pasado unas tres semanas, pero el director no daba muestras de haberse enterado del suceso. A pesar de eso, Harry sabía que si alguien se enteraba de lo que había hecho, podría ser expulsado en menos de lo que se tardaba en decir "Fue Snape...", por lo que decidió compartir su secreto solamente con sus amigos. En un principio pensó que lo haría solamente con Ron, sin embargo, necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione en algunas cosas, así que terminó diciéndole a la chica, la cual, aunque se mostró un poco renuente, al final terminó accediendo, dándole la razón al muchacho de cabellos negros.

Esa tarde partían los muchachos que iban a pasar las navidades con sus familias, entre los cuales, desgraciadamente, no se podía contar a Malfoy. Su papá había tenido problemas con el Ministerio durante las vacaciones largas, ya que al parecer, el padre de los Weasley lo había cogido _infraganti_ en una mala jugada, por lo que pudo denunciarlo fácilmente, y Lucius aún no podía escaparse de ello. Draco estaba totalmente furioso con Potter, sin embargo, había sido advertido desde su casa que no hiciera malas jugadas, que todo estaba en riesgo, así que tendría que intentar dejar al niño-que-vivió en paz. Eso no le causó mucha gracia, pero el sabía cuanto estaba en juego, así que tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ello. Al menos había logrado no insultarlo en su cara, eso era ya algo, ¿no?. Draco y Harry pensaban que sí, así que nadie dijo ni "pío" por el asunto. Crabbe y Goyle se quedaban a hacerle compañía a su eterno protegido. Pansy Parkinson si se iba. Su padre había sido capturado, así que ella no tenía nada de ganas de estar entre la gente que lo había mandado a Azkaban, por lo que volvió al lado de su madre.

La abuela de Neville había decidido que sería mejor que el chico pasara las fiestas en su casa, ya que podría ver a sus padres, después de todo, casi nunca los veía, así que se retiraba. Dean Thomas se quedaría, puesto que algunos Mortífagos habían atacado su casa. Recibió ayuda del Ministerio, y su familia se ocultó, pero no quería volver a ponerlos en peligro, así que se quedaba en Hogwarts cada vez que podía. Finnigan si se iba. Parvati y Lavander ser iban a pasar las navidades a Francia ellas dos, felices por poder ir de compras, mientras que Hermione se quedaba junto con Ron y Harry. 

Los padres de Ron iban a visitar nuevamente a Charlie, por lo que Ginny y él se quedarían en Hogwarts. La chica lo había tomado mal al principio, después de todo, tenía planeado salir con unas nuevas amistades  que había hecho, pero su madre fue inflexible, así que se tuvo que quedar. 

-Bueno, entonces, nos vemos hasta después- dijo felizmente Lavander, saliendo de la Sala Común. Parvati la siguió en despedida y en salida. Los muchachos se sintieron felices por tener la paz casi total en la Sala Común. Al menos en ese momento no había nadie, así que Harry pudo sacar lo que había tenido oculto durante mucho tiempo en una pequeña trampa que había descubierto con el Mapa del Merodeador. Estaba en una de las paredes de la Sala Común, disimulada con una cortina, y se necesitaba un hechizo para abrirla, pero Harry lo había descubierto.

-Bien, solo faltan unos minutos- declaró el muchacho de gafas, tomando en sus manos lo que había ahí y poniéndolo en la mesa en la que estaban sentados sus amigos. Ron miró el objeto, mientras que Hermione consultaba algo en un libro. 

-Se supone que tienes que sostener tu varita en alto y mandar que se muestre, y todo va a ser igual que de donde lo sacaste- declaró ella, leyendo cuidadosamente la página del libro en que estaba. Harry asintió.

-Bien, solo espero que haya valido la pena- dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la silla.

-Claro que si Ron, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?- exclamó Hermione mirándolo ceñudamente.

-Cálmense por favor, no discutan en este momento- exclamó Harry un poco exasperado. Los muchachos decidieron hacer una tregua temporal. Harry alzó su varita.

-¡Muéstrate!- exclamó lo mas fuerte que pudo. La sustancia blanca que se encontraba en el fondo del tazón que Harry llevaba el día de la incursión en el despacho de Dumbledore comenzó a girar a un ritmo muy veloz, tanto que por momentos los chicos comenzaban a sentirse mareados, pero aún así seguían observando las reacciones de la sustancia. Después de unos momentos así, ésta se detuvo.

-Perfecto- exclamó Harry sonriendo. Los recuerdos copiados de Dumbledore sobre su padre estaban a su total disposición en esos momentos.

-0-0-0-0-0-


	3. Capitulo III

Capítulo III

La alegría del ojiverde fue indescriptible, ya que tenía a su entera disposición todos los recuerdos de Dumbledore, sin censura y sin tener que estar escondiéndose para investigar. Alzó su varita y la sustancia plateada comenzó a dar vueltas y mas vueltas a una velocidad fuera de lo común, para luego detenerse con un movimiento brusco. Poco a poco fue apareciendo en el tazón la figura de su padre y de Sirius, ambos jóvenes, en una escoba voladora. Volaban en forma de círculos por encima del tazón, para luego aterrizar.

Harry y sus amigos se inclinaron un poco mas sobre el tazón, tratando de ver mejor, y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. 

Harry lo sintió por cuarta vez, y juraría que casi se había acostumbrado a ello, sin embargo, para sus amigos era algo nuevo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Ron preocupado. De pronto estaban todos en el campo de _Quidditch_¸ al parecer era el comienzo de un partido entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Los jugadores estaban ya alineados, y el silbatazo de la señora Hooch no se hizo esperar. El partido comenzó.

Un cazador de Ravenclaw había logrado tomar la _Quaffle_¸  pero aparentemente era solo un despiste, ya que de pronto salió James Potter, el padre de Harry, de entre los demás de su equipo e hizo una maniobra para que el cazador cayera y soltara la pelota.

Ésta fue cayendo hasta casi rozar el suelo, pero un cazador del equipo de Gryffindor la logró tomar antes de que esto sucediera. 

-Vamos- dijo Harry a sus amigos. Se encaminaron a las gradas, sin embargo, las de Gryffindor estaban totalmente ocupadas. En las de Slytherin no había gente, así que, muy a su pesar, se sentaron en esas. A su lado había dos personas, un muchacho rubio platino que fácilmente podría pasar por Draco, y uno flacucho y de cabello negro que tenía principios de grasa. El flacucho leía un libro y estaba totalmente ausente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras que el rubio platino ponía perfecta atención en el juego.

-Mira eso Snape, debemos tratar de contraatacar en esa jugada. Si Jefferson pudiera volar ladeado hacia la derecha nos sería mas fácil....- decía el chico rubio, mas para sí mismo que para Snape.

-Claro Malfoy, como digas- afirmó Severus, el cual no había movido un solo milímetro su vista. Harry arrugó la nariz en señal de asco.

-De entre todas las personas que estudian en Hogwarts, en la casa de Slytherin, ¿Teníamos que venir a sentarnos justo al lado de éstos dos?- preguntó a sus amigos, los cuales se encogieron de hombros.

-Tu solo presta atención al juego- aclaró Hermione. Pero Harry no le hizo caso. Le extrañaba que Malfoy y Severus estuvieran mirando un partido de _Quidditch_ juntos. Harry se había enterado por Dumbledore que cuando ambos salieron de la escuela, se odiaban a muerte. O al menos eso querían representar ante todos. Tal vez no fuera cierto. Tal vez solo lo hacían ver así para que no los relacionaran a ambos con los Mortífagos.  De cualquier modo, Harry sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en otras gradas, mirando el juego, con cierto brillo de alegría en los ojos, como Harry nunca lo había visto. El juego iba bastante bien para los Gryffindor, ya que habían alcanzado una puntuación de 70 a favor ellos, mientras que Ravenclaw iba apenas en 30. 

-Harry...- susurró Hermione, señalando a los chicos Slytherin. El muchacho volteó y se encontró con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Malfoy.

-Está tramando algo- dijo Ron. 

En ese momento, uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw apuntó la _bludger_ justo al lugar en donde se encontraba James, que no era otro sino enfrente de las gradas Slytherin. Malfoy se había percatado de esto, pero no le avisó a Severus, y mientras Malfoy se salvaba de ser golpeado, escondiéndose debajo de las gradas, Severus recibió un fuerte impacto en la nariz, provocando una hemorragia muy seria. 

-¡Cuidado con esa pelota!- gritó James, mientras se retorcía de risa. Subió y continuó el juego, y nadie le dio importancia al hecho, excepto un Snape totalmente furioso. "Estúpido Potter..." dijo entre dientes la víctima. Malfoy salió de entre las gradas con su eterna sonrisa siniestra.

-Pero Snape....- Dijo falsamente –Potter solo estaba aquí, el no lanzó la pelota...- por sus palabras parecía querer disuadir a Severus de que Potter era inocente, sin embargo, el tono de su voz demostraba lo contrario.

-¿Ahora lo vas a defender?- preguntó Snape venenoso. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la Sala Común, estoy cansado-

-Tu ve a la Sala Común, yo iré a la enfermería- y dicho esto, ambos bajaron y cada uno se dirigió hasta su destino. 

El trío se quedó mirando el partido hasta el último minuto, en donde Gryffindor salió victorioso con 170 puntos, mientras que Ravenclaw había alcanzado los 70. El festejo estaba en pleno con los alumnos de Gryffindor, mientras que Ravenclaw les daba la mano amistosamente. James bajó de su escoba y fue corriendo en dirección opuesta de donde estaba la multitud. Ahí se encontró con otros tres muchachos. Harry los reconoció como los Merodeadores.

-¿En que año crees que estén?- preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Es fácil averiguarlo. El que parece ser Remus trae un libro, si logramos ver cual es, sabremos en que año van- dijo Hermione, y los chicos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los merodeadores. 

-Buena jugada James, seguro que a _Snivellus_ le quedará la cicatriz por al menos un millón de años- exclamó Sirius entre risas.

-No es para tanto, solamente se le rompió la nariz, nada grave- James hablaba con falsa modestia. Harry se quedó parado a un lado de él, mirándolo con ojos ansiosos, mientras que Hermione veía el libro que Remus había estado leyendo.

-Están en tercero- afirmó ella.

-Me lo imaginé, aún se llaman por sus nombres de pila-  Harry se fijó en el muchacho bajito que estaba un poco aparte. Sabía muy bien quien era, y lo odiaba con todo el alma, pero si quería investigar mas sobre su padre, tendría que acostumbrarse e él, ¿no es así?.

En ese momento salieron del castillo todo el grupito Slytherin, es decir, Malfoy seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, junto con otras dos muchachas, una de ellas Harry la reconoció como Narcisa, la madre de Draco, y la otra no pudo apreciar bien quien era. Narcisa iba muy pegada a Malfoy, el cual ni se daba por enterado. 

-Veo que ganaste- dijo Malfoy con una falsa sonrisa al llegar a donde estaba Potter.

-Y eso no es nada comparado con lo que voy a hacer con tu equipo en el próximo partido, Malfoy- declaró James.

-Si, claro, es lo que siempre dicen, pero luego salen llorando-

-Como quieras Malfoy- dijo Sirius, y los Merodeadores comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, pero Lucius continuó hablando.

-Si, creo que alguna apuesta para el próximo partido estaría bien- 

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó James. Se veía algo de duda en sus ojos.

-No tengas miedo Potter, no es nada importante, pero el que gane podrá quedarse con la sangre-sucia del Colegio. Tu sabes a quien me refiero. No es que me sea importante, pero al menos es guapa, lo cual puede inferirse como que se puede pasar un rato agradable con ella, ¿no lo crees?- Malfoy había bajado el tono de su voz, el cual se había convertido casi en un susurro, provocando que al trío se le pusiera la carne de gallina, después de todo, sabían de lo que era capaz ese muchacho.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- exclamó James totalmente furibundo. Se acercó a Malfoy peligrosamente y lo tomó por la túnica, para luego estamparlo en un árbol cercano, que no era otro que el Sauce Boxeador. Éste se enojó por recibir el impacto de un muchacho, y comenzó a mecer sus ramas tratando de quitar lo que había a su alrededor, y Crabbe y Goyle salieron con algo mas que unos ojos morados, mientras que Malfoy terminó en la enfermería totalmente inconsciente.

~°~°~°~°~°

Al salir del recuerdo, los tres chicos estaban totalmente cansados, como si hubieran estado haciendo alguna actividad dura todo el día y no hubieran parado si no hasta ese momento. Ginny entró justo cuando habían cerrado el escondite del "pensadero" de Harry.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó con aspecto aburrido.

-Nada- argumentó Harry, mientras respiraba con agitación.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué me esconden?- volvió a preguntar mas firmemente.

-¿Esconderte? ¿Por qué habríamos de esconderte algo?- 

-Ush, ustedes los grandes piensan que los menores somos tontos ¿no es así? Pues bien. Se que Harry esconde un pensadero en algún lugar de aquí- exclamó Ginny, recorriendo la habitación con sus ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de él?- preguntó Ron tontamente.

-En realidad no sabía, me lo acabas de confirmar, y aparte vi el pensadero hace cinco minutos que entré aquí. Al parecer han estado de viaje por mas de dos horas- La joven Weasley disfrutaba viendo como sufrían sus compañeros.

-Ginny, ¿No sabes si alguien mas nos vio?- preguntó Hermione sensatamente.

-No, todo mundo esta afuera, yo entré por un libro para leer, esto está muy aburrido- 

-Bien- dijo Harry –Solo por favor, no vayas a decir nada- casi se pone de rodillas, pero la muchacha lo miró seriamente.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada- dijo ella sentándose en un sillón cercano –con una condición....- El trío ya se lo esperaba. –Que me digan de que se trata- 

-Gin, es algo difícil de explicar... Al menos para mí...- trató de razonar Harry.

-De acuerdo, como quieran- Ginny estaba enfadada, y se dirigió a las habitaciones de las chicas de sexto. El trío no dijo nada hasta que hubo desaparecido.

-¿Viste la expresión de Malfoy? Me pareció algo extraño, como si hubiera sido él quien planeó eso- dijo Harry. Se habían sentado a discutir los sucesos recientemente presenciados.

-Harry, no quieras exculpar a tu padre, sabemos de sobra que él y Snape eran enemigos...- Hermione hablaba suavemente.

-Si, Mione, lo se, pero también me pareció extraña la conducta de Malfoy. No me puedes negar eso- Harry se defendía a capa y espada.

-Tal vez Malfoy sabía lo de la broma y llevó a Snape al partido solo con ese propósito- dijo Ron.

-No, no lo creo, no es posible que Malfoy quiera dañar a su propia casa, no le encuentro sentido- contrapuso Hermione.

-Tampoco yo- afirmó Harry . Ron se encogió de hombros. Necesitaban saber mas.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° 

Bueno, es todo por el momento, espero que lo disfruten y agradezco sus comentarios.

Chao


	4. Capitulo IV

¡Wow! Este capítulo me quedó un poco mas grande de lo usual, espero no agotarlos con tanta palabrería, por lo que agradecería que me comentara que tal estuvo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron comentarios anteriormente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Diana Carolina:** Me complace el hecho de que hayas tenido que mandarme el mail en lugar del RR. Eso demuestra que si te esta gustando la historia, eso me hace sentir bastante bien, al menos puedo comprobar que no estoy tan mal en esto Jejejeje. Slash es cuando en el escrito hay relación física entre dos hombres. Francamente es un género que no me gusta nada, por lo que podrás darte cuenta que no pienso escribir algo así en mis fics.

Me encantaría leer tu historia, trataré de hacerlo pronto, como podrás ver, estoy sumida en obligaciones y deberes y apenas ahora puedo escribir el siguiente capítulo. Me lo aventé todo esta noche, a punto de dormirme, así que si tiene errores o algo te pido a ti, y todos los que estén leyendo esto que me lo hagan saber, por que francamente estoy demasiado dormida para notarlo. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Amsp14:** Tienes razón, a veces me pasa que estoy escribiendo y me emociono demás y me voy a mil por hora, es uno de los errores que debo corregir, ya que si no me cuido, también me sucede lo contrario, que voy a menos mil por hora, y llega un momento en que se convierte en algo bastante tedioso. Si sigo con eso, te pido por favor que me avises, así es como los autores de fics podemos mejorar. Gracias por tu consejo, trataré de seguirlo.

**Idril Black:** Jajajaja ¿De verdad quedó en suspenso? Eso si no me lo esperaba yo. (Si, estoy en el pozo Jejejeje) Que bueno que te haya gustado, francamente hay muchas cosas que voy a tratar de manejar con este fic. Se supone que los personajes principales son Snape y Harry, pero también quisiera manejar un poco a Ron y Hermione, esos dos por el momento, y a ver si después puedo meter a otros personajes mas. Solo espero sus comentarios de aliento o desaliento Jejejeje.

**Connie Eressea:** Si, es un ataque muy fuerte de Severitus que me dio este semestre. Solo espero que sea lo suficiente como para acabar el fic, por que si no, entonces si me las vería negras en todo momento. A mi tampoco me agrada que haya muy pocos fics en español de Severus que no sean Slash. Pero si le buscas, te aseguro que los encontrarás, aunque la mayoría de ellos son traducciones, pero al fin y al cabo fics. Gracias por tu RR.

**Lettice-Evans-Potter:** Jajajajaja Muchas gracias, creo que con esas advertencias mejor me pongo a escribir pronto, de lo contrario, pienso que al menos tendré un virus en mi computadora provocando que cada vez que quiera iniciar sesión aparezca una horrible cabeza diciendo "¡¿Por que no continuaste el fic?!". Bueno, para evitar casos como esos, al menos subiré este capítulo. Así aseguraré mi existencia por un tiempo, hasta que quieras volver a leer otro capítulo y me vuelvas a amenazar. Jejejeje. Esta bien, esas amenazas son buenas y alentadoras, ¡muchas gracias!.

**Angie-SBM:** Espero que te continúe gustando la trama. Lamentablemente no pienso escribir nada de Slash, pero como quiera espero que te agrade la historia. Es algo raro que sea un SSHP sin Slash, pero ya vez de cada cosa que hay en este sitio.... Por el momento muchas gracias por tu comentario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4 "Castigo de navidad"

La mañana de navidad Harry y Ron despertaron con los pies de su cama cubiertos de paquetes envueltos en papeles dorados y moños rojos, dando a entender que ese año recibían mas regalos que los acostumbrados. El primer paquete era el tradicional Jersey Weasley que la madre de Ron les había hecho a su hijo y a él. Harry lo usó con mucho gusto, mientras que Ron pensaba la manera de hacerle llegar el suyo a Dobby.

-No creo que eso sea muy agradable de tu parte, Ronald- Dijo Hermione desde la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

-Feliz navidad a ti también- Ron le hizo un ademán de exasperación a la muchacha, cosa que ésta ignoró completamente. Se volvió hacia Harry y después de desearle una muy feliz navidad, se sentó junto con ellos a observar los regalos que habían ganado ese año.

-Creo que deberían entregarte los tuyos ya en esta habitación, después de todo, siempre pasas la navidad aquí, ¿Por qué Hermione?- Harry hablaba con ironía.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron comiendo las cosas que habían obtenido de su última salida a Hogsmeade, platicando agradablemente entre ellos y de vez en cuando entraba Ginny para salir luego apresuradamente por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Ni Harry no Ron se percataban de la presencia de la pequeña Ginny, y Hermione no hacía comentarios al respecto, así que llegaron casi a olvidar su existencia en ese lugar y en ese tiempo. Por la tarde bajaron a recorrer el castillo, dado que estaban algo mas que aburridos.

Caminaban sin rumbo, topándose de vez en cuando algunos personajes conocidos en los cuadros que los saludaban alegremente entre brindis y brindis. Uno de ellos, Sir Michelle Davidson, un caballero que había sido muy famoso en sus tiempos, antiguo estudiante en Slytherin, y con ironía, gran amigo de los chicos, les platicaba de algunas de sus hazañas en tiempos de guerra.

-Después de eso morí cruelmente a manos del Dragón de Utgmar, lamentablemente nadie recuerda mi muerte.... Eso es algo triste, ya que ni mi amada parece recordarlo.... Creo que después de ello se fugó con alguien mas, tuvo sus hijos y el pobre Sir Michelle se quedó en el pasado.... – A medida que tomaba mas el contenido de su copa, el noble caballero parecía caer mas en la pesadumbre.

-Estoy segura de que nosotros lo recordaremos siempre, Sir Michelle- dijo Hermione, a modo de consuelo, obteniendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte del hombre. –Nos encantaría conocer mas acerca de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, ¿Cómo era en su época? ¿Conoció a su novia aquí?- preguntó después de un silencio en el que Sir aprovechó para sorberse la nariz de un modo muy poco atribuyente a un caballero hecho y derecho.

-Bueno, en realidad mi amada era un joven hermosa, pero ella no era bruja. Era totalmente _muggle_, por eso mi familia jamás lo aceptó y nunca terminamos juntos. No quería que nos fugáramos ya que eso comprometía su reputación, y provocaba que su familia, una de las mas antiguas en el condado, la desheredara, y no tenía a donde ir. Esperamos un tiempo, pero fue demasiado y yo morí.

-Hermione, creo que nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Ron algo aburrido. Él y Harry habían esperado pacientemente a Hermione, pero la muchacha no daba muestras de cansancio, así que decidieron dejarla por unos momentos, después de todo, ¿Qué podría pasar?. La chica los ignoró y continuó platicando con el caballero del cuadro.

-Todas las mañanas iba y le tocaba a su ventana, si, mi amada, Lady Evans era la mujer mas bella del mundo...- Hermione se atragantó y comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza.

-¿L...Lady Evans...?- preguntó ella.

-Si, ¿La conoció? ¡Imposible! Ella existió hace mucho, mucho tiempo...-

-¿No sabes si tuvo algún otro familiar? ¿Tíos, primos, abuelos que se apellidaran de igual manera y que el nombre pudiera trascender a través de las generaciones?-

-Bueno, como dije antes, ella no tenía mas familia que sus padres y su hermano, Lord Joseph Evans, quien se casó y tuvo otro varón, quien prosiguió con el apellido. Hace pocos años estuve aquí, pero de algún modo supe que hubo alguien llamado así hace tiempo. Tal vez sean solo suposiciones mías, pero debe de ser pariente de mi hermosa dama.-

-Bueno, me encantó compartir este tiempo con usted, Sir Michelle, debo asegurarle que sus hazañas serán reconocidas alguna vez- y dicho esto, Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor a esperar a sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que de algún modo, Sir Michelle fue amante de algún pariente lejano de Harry, ¿no es así?- preguntó Ron cuando ella les hubo contado todo.

-Si, así es... – Harry parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. –Si logramos hacer un árbol genealógico, tal vez podría investigar mas acerca de mi padre y mi madre. Seguramente hay gente que debió conocerlos.... El problema es ¿Por donde comenzar? Dumbledore no creo que me diga quienes los conocieron, lo último que le quiere es que me salga del castillo, pero debe de haber alguna forma para enterarme.... Tal vez si voy a Hogsmeade entonces podré escuchar algo, como la última vez...- Parecía que pensaba en voz alta.

-Harry, no ¡Olvídalo! ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que se vuelvan a reunir el Ministro de Magia, la profesora McGonagall y demás para hablar acerca del pasado de tu familia? Ese fue un caso bastante especial...-

-Bueno, nada pierdo con probar, y si tengo suerte, podré estar aquí para la hora de la cena, así nadie notará mi ausencia...-

-Yo voy contigo... – aceptó Ron.

-Yo también, después de todo, necesitan alguien con sentido común-

-Pensé que los prefectos no rompían las reglas del castillo...- Ron se burlaba de Hermione muy a menudo. Su nivel había aumentado mas en esos tiempos, Harry no sabía por que.

-Cierra la boca Ron, no estamos en época de clases, así que no tengo la responsabilidad como prefecta, yo le estaba aconsejando como amiga...-

Pero Harry ya no los escuchó, se había lanzado corriendo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor en busca de su capa invisible, para buscar la vieja capa de su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Camina con mas cuidado Ron, es la segunda vez que me pisas- se quejó Harry desde algún punto en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Estaban cubiertos por la capa invisible, pero por sus pisadas se podía apreciar que estaban entrando a las Tres Escobas.

-¡Esta haciendo un frío horrible! Nos hubiéramos quedado en el castillo...- murmuró Hermione, mientras se frotaba los brazos fuertemente.

-Te puedo prestar mi abrigo si quieres, estoy acostumbrado a pasar sin él, Fred y George siempre me lo quitaban- Dijo Ron, pasándole la prenda a la muchacha, quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, logrando que apareciera un leve matiz carmín en las mejillas del chico.

Entraron al lugar y se encontraron con un montón de seres mágicos que no habían visto antes y de los cuales no sabían su nombre, excepto, claro está, Hermione. Se sentaron y comenzaron a observar.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Ron, quien tenía las orejas un poco azules del frío.

-¿Y bien que?-

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿Con quien vas a hablar?-

Pero la respuesta jamás la pudo escuchar, ya que en esos momentos entraron Hagrid y el profesor Snape a la taberna. Los muchachos se acurrucaron unos junto a otros, temiendo ser vistos por los dos profesores de Hogwarts. Se dirigieron a la barra y Hagrid le dio instrucciones a Madame Rosmerta, quien asintió y se metió a las cocinas, para salir luego con dos elfos, quienes le llevaban dos barriles aparentemente llenos de algo.

Severus le pagó unas monedas y le dio órdenes a los elfos de que llevaran lo barriles a Hogwarts. Hagrid se quedó sentado en la barra y negó con una mano cuando el huraño profesor le hizo ademán para que se fueran.

El trío se acercó un poco a los profesores, quienes parecían discutir. Severus estaba empeñado en querer irse, mientras que Hagrid estaba demasiado a gusto en su ambiente como para querer abandonarlo tan pronto.

-Solo un par de cervezas Severus, no seas así- dijo Hagrid, tratando de tentarlo. –Como cuando estabas en Hogwarts, eso nunca se lo negaste a ella- Snape crispó los labios y se puso algo rojo, para gran sorpresa del trío.

-Era un caso diferente- dijo con suavidad peligrosa, pero se puso tranquilo, ya que sentó al lado de Hagrid, después de asegurarle con voz fuerte que serían solamente dos copas. El trío ocupó una mesa cerca de la barra.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Ni Snape ni Hagrid hablaban entre sí, uno callado y el otro platicando con cualquier persona en la taberna dispuesto a escucharlo. Por fin, después de un montón de copas, Severus le aseguró que era hora de volver al castillo. Se levantó de su asiento y con paso firme se volvió hacia el otro lado, sin embargo, tropezó con el pie invisible de Harry. Snape comenzó a hacer un examen minucioso del lugar, buscando la causa de su tropiezo, sin embargo, no encontró nada que le ayudase, así que decidió salir de la taberna, seguido por Hagrid, quien no notó el accidente.

Por fin el trío pudo hablar tranquilamente.

-¿A que se refería Hagrid con "ella"? ¿Acaso Snape....?- aparentemente Ron no podía terminar la pregunta.

-¿Crees que es alguien amargado que jamás estuvo con otra persona?- preguntó Hermione sensatamente.

-Si, pero nunca imaginé que fuera un "ella"- agregó el pelirrojo. Harry no sabía si reír o asquearse, después de todo, ¿Cada cuando se asociaba al profesor de pociones con alguien?

-Hay un modo de averiguarlo.... Si tan solo logramos encontrar el recuerdo adecuado... Si Hagrid lo sabe, entonces lo sabe medio mundo, ¿No lo creen?- preguntó Harry.

A Hermione no le pareció buena idea, pero ella también se moría de la curiosidad, así que decidió dejar su razón para después, después de todo, nadie podría salir herido por eso, ¿O si?. Decidieron que era hora de volver al castillo, y salieron de la taberna.

Al momento de pisar la nieve se escuchó la suave y peligrosa voz que les puso los pelos de punta durante sus últimos tiempos en Hogwarts.

-Veo que aún no ha perdido las ganas de dárselas de héroe, ¿Me equivoco señor Potter?- Severus sonreía de una manera que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquier alumno en un día de clases, pero en esos momentos estaban de vacaciones, no creía Harry que le fueran bajar puntos a su casa, ¿Verdad?.

-No señor Potter, lamentablemente no puedo expulsarlos y mucho menos bajarle puntos a su casa, sin embargo, es mi deber como profesor el castigar a los alumnos que no estén cumpliendo las reglas de vacaciones en el Colegio, así que me parece que ustedes tres...- pero fue interrumpido por Hagrid.

-Vamos Severus, ¿No les vas a castigar hoy? Es navidad... Son solo unos muchachos..- El aludido se veía notablemente molesto por la intervención de un profesor que él no consideraba lo suficientemente apto para el puesto, sin embargo, continuó con su discurso como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger volverán a limpiar los sanitarios del tercer y cuarto piso respectivamente, y el señor Harry Potter, el presunto cabecilla de todo, irá directo a mi despacho para proporcionarle su castigo, ahora, tengan la amabilidad de acompañarme hasta el castillo, si son tan amables...- Y dicho y hecho.

Hagrid iba delante de todo, con sus dos metros en cada paso, les sacaba muy buen trecho al trío y al profesor, pero Hermione y Ron trataron de acercarse mas al semi-gigante que al hombre de nariz ganchuda, a diferencia de Harry, quien se había quedado mirando al profesor, preguntándose si es cierto que alguna vez había podido llegar a querer a alguien.

-Señor Potter, hágame el favor de caminar mas rápido, no crea que lo esperaremos- exclamó Snape, y tomó a Harry por un hombro, jalándolo hacia delante, obligándolo a ir a mayor velocidad. –No todos estamos aquí para protegerlo señor Potter, si no fuera por Dumbledore, usted no estaría ni tan solo vivo, mucho menos dentro de este colegio, pero supongo que es así como los de tu familia dan las gracias, rompiendo el mayor número de reglas posibles... De haber sido por mi, usted estaría en la calle.- Harry se detuvo en seco.

-¿Y por que no lo hace?- Snape lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué no habla con Dumbledore y me expulsan de la escuela? Sería mas fácil para usted, tal vez para todo mundo, así tal vez dejarían de ocurrir todas las desgracias que ocurren al mundo mágico, después de todo, yo mismo soy una de esas desgracias... – Harry continuó caminando furiosamente, pero fue detenido bruscamente por el profesor Snape.

-Profesor Hagrid, lleve a los otros dos a la escuela y asegúrese de que estén en su Sala Común apenas entren. Yo me encargaré del señor Potter-

Harry vio como sus dos mejores amigos se alejaban deseándole suerte. Por la cara de Ron se podría asegurar que trataba de decirle que recordara todos los hechizos de defensa que había estudiado, tal vez los necesitaría.

Harry caminó lentamente, seguido de Snape, quien no decía palabra, para preocupación de el muchacho. Por fin se detuvo Snape y posó su mirada en algún punto en dirección al paisaje cubierto por la nieve. Pasó bastante tiempo y se podría pensar que estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos, sin embargo, se podía preciar en sus facciones que estaba mas que despierto y vigilante.

-¿Gusta repetir lo que dijo hace un momento?- preguntó Snape. Su fría voz había amedrentado a Harry, quien juraba que le iba a lanzar algún embrujo.

-Pregunté que por que no me expulsa. Dice que soy demasiado egoísta, tal vez sea cierto, dice que me gusta romper las reglas y que me gusta estar en problemas, perfecto, siempre es lo mismo, después de todo, ¿Qué mas se podría esperar de alguien a quien lo acompaña la muerte desde un principio?- Harry notó una lágrima rondando por su ojo izquierdo, pero estaba seguro que se tiraría a un foso lleno de leones antes que llorar enfrente del profesor Snape.

-Cada quien se siente como quiere señor Potter- murmuró el profesor. Su tono frío y amenazador no había desaparecido. Al parecer quería hacer sentir peor a Harry.

-Como diga profesor-

-Por lo visto hoy esta dispuesto a estar de acuerdo conmigo en todo-

-Como quiera profesor- En la voz de Harry había algo opaco que Snape no entendía. Pareciera que había perdido algo, y no sabía muy bien que era. Se preocupó, pero solamente por el hecho de que pensó que Voldemort podría estar detrás de eso, sin embargo, el muchacho había concluido satisfactoriamente sus clases de _Occlumency _ese año, Voldemort no podría estar controlándolo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Claro, el estúpido y magnífico James Potter, ¿Quién podría estar en contra de él?- se quejaba un muchacho flaco y de cabello negro. Estaba a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, era de noche y traía una linterna en la mano. Había sido castigado por una trampa que le habían puesto esos "malditos gryffindors" y Hagrid lo esperaba para cumplir con el requisito.

_-Bien, ustedes dos, entrarán al Bosque Prohibido a buscar "esclavas".-_

_-¿Queeee?- exclamó una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verde. Snape no había notado su presencia si no hasta ese momento. Otra Slytherin que también había caído en la trampa y ahora por ende tenía que acompañar al muchacho de rostro huraño. _

_-No es posible que no sepas lo que son las "esclavas". Son unas plantas muy extrañas que solamente crecen en una parte del mundo, justo aquí en el Bosque Prohibido. Tienen los mejores métodos curativos del mundo, es mucho mas poderosa que cualquier poción y solamente tienen que molerse en agua, claro está, con cierta dosis específica, de lo contrario podrían ser nocivas para la salud- Snape se había acercado a la niña, que era de su misma edad, y le había explicado el asunto. Hagrid se había retirado desde hacía rato. _

_-¿Y a ti quien te preguntó? Si no fuera por ti, no estaría aquí- La niña parecía tener muy mal humor, y lo estaba descargando con Snape. _

_-Discúlpame pequeña huraña, no volveré a molestarte- aclaró Snape. Luego agregó por lo bajo –Mañana mismo me largo- Pero ella lo alcanzó a escuchar. Caminaron y se adentraron al Bosque Prohibido. Después de un rato, por fin encontraron la dichosa planta, tomaron lo necesario y regresaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien en esos momentos no estaba. Se sentaron a esperarlo frente a la fogata que había a un lado de ésta. _

_-¿Por qué te quieres ir?- preguntó la Slytherin muy interesada –No creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea- _

_-Silencio- gruñó Snape. _

_-Como quieras, pero estoy segura de que te verás mas cobarde si te largas- _

_-¿Y que quieres que haga?- bramó Snape –Potter y su pandilla son una sarta de idiotas que se la pasan haciéndome la vida de cuadritos. Jamás podré desquitarme todas las que me han hecho. ¿¡Acaso esperabas que lo hiciera?! ¡Son los malditos preferidos de Dumbledore, mientras que yo soy el hijo de un Mortífago!-_

_-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Quieres terminar mal?- La niña se acercó y movió un puño amenazadoramente enfrente de él. –Severus Snape pon mucha atención y escúchame bien. ¡Jamás! Te digo, ¡Jamás! Nunca vuelvas a valorarte a ti con relación a los demás y mucho menos por lo que ellos digan. Si sigues así acabarás mal muy pronto. Eres un imbécil por hacer eso, no puedo creer que lo escuche, y menos del favorito en pociones- Ella se volvió a sentar en su lugar, mientras que Snape recapacitaba en las palabras que le había dicho. Por fin llegó el guardabosques del lugar y pudieron retirarse con el castigo cumplido. Ahí fue donde comenzó todo. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Señor Potter, haga el favor de volver a su Sala Común en este preciso momento- El muchacho dejó de notar que le daba mas frío, la voz de Snape o el ambiente mismo. Pero ahí no había acabado todo, cuando estaba a punto de irse pudo escuchar la clara y gélida voz del profesor de pociones –Y si lo vuelvo a escuchar que se valora en relación al pensamiento de los demás consideraré el castigarlo seriamente. Por el momento lo espero en mi oficina esta noche a las siete en punto. No llegue tarde.- Y Snape se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos. __


	5. Capitulo V

****

¡No me tardé tanto esta vez! Muajajajajaja Si, se que antes me llevaba mucho tiempo subir los capítulos, pero esta vez ya no. Al menos en este capítulo, con los demás no les prometo lo mismo. Les cuento que me fui de vacaciones a la playa y me la pasé de lo lindo ahí, sufriendo a puro sol, mar y arena. No vivo nada cerca de la playa, por eso trato de disfrutarla a lo grande cuando voy, por lo que me tuve que desconectar completamente del hecho de que tenía capítulos pendientes, si no, no me iba a divertir todo lo que mi doctor me recomendó.

Pero en fin, regresé y les tengo su capítulo, y antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, de verdad que hacen que me sienta mejor conmigo misma, al menos se que no ando tan perdida como creía. Solo espero que sigan siendo buenos y me sigan alentando con la historia. =D. Ahora, a contestarles:

****

**Barbi:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido, que bueno que te esté agradando mi fic. ¡¡Si!! Aunque no lo crean, Snape estaba enamorado. En primera como que se sentía atraído por Lily, pero era solo amistad lo que sentía por ella, sabía perfectamente que Lily era de James. Pero aún así, Snape estaba enamorado de alguien mas. O al menos en sus años de Hogwarts se enamoró de alguien mas. Conforma siga escribiendo iré poniendo mas acerca de todo eso, darles mas datos... Todo eso. Por el momento lo que te puedo dejar es solamente este capítulo que espero que te guste.

**Idrl Balck:** Jajajaja que risa. Lo de Lady Evans es un caso aparte, no se si lo vaya a juntar con la historia. Todo depende de cómo vea el asunto. En cuanto a Harry y Snape... Es que la verdad Harry no es como James, y a él no le gusta bromear tan feo con la gente. Pienso que como James vivió siempre en la comodidad y con todo lo que quería, no sabía nada de sufrir, pero Harry si sabe lo que es eso, por lo tanto, su grado de madurez psicológica está un poco mas alta de lo que Severus hubiera esperado. Tal vez lo odie, pero lo hace por que ve en el a alguien mas. Cuando aprenda a ver a la verdadera persona entonces tendrá que decidir si odia a Harry o no. De acuerdo, creo que hasta yo misma me confundí con la explicación. Como sea, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá te siga agradando la historia.

**Amsp14**: Bueno, aunque nadie quiera admitirlo, Snape es humano y tiene sentimientos. Ya sean malos o buenos, pero no por ello dejan de serlo. De Voldemort no se puede decir lo mismo por que tiempo atrás dejó de ser completamente humano. Ahora, si lo relacionamos con Malfoy, el también tiene sentimientos, pero los suyos están encaminados al mal. Claro que las cosas entre Harry y Severus tienen que mejorar, pero eso es algo que no se va a dar de un día a otro, creo que necesitaré de tiempo para arreglarlo.

Por cierto, he leído tus fics y me han gustado mucho. Yo hace poco comencé a escribir un Snape-Tonks. No lo he publicado puesto que no está terminado, pero aún así me gustaría hacerlo algún día, aunque eso será después de que termine éste, que es el que tiene prioridad por el momento. Como sea, espero que te siga gustando el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. =D

**Connie Eressea**: La verdad es que por unos momentos si pensé abandonar el fic, por que la inspiración se me había ido, pero luego comencé a re-leer los pocos RR que tenía y me puse a pensar que aunque una sola persona me dejara comentarios estaba bien, por que así al menos alguien se preocupaba en leer el fic y estaría interesado en que continuara, por lo que me pelee con "inspiración" para que me ayudara a continuar la historia, y pues aquí sigo.

La chica con la que estaba Snape no era Lily. Como dije antes, él sentía algo por ella, pero aún así no había nada entre ellos dos. La niña que estaba con Snape es otra muchacha que muy probablemente salga mas adelante en el fic y se sabrá quien es ella y que hace en la vida de Snape, aunque como es obvio, NO están juntos. En cuanto a Snape con linterna... Bueno... Lo que pasa es que para los castigos normalmente les confiscaban la varita mágica... por eso.... Al menos en ese caso... Yo en inglés no he leído ninguno... Bueno si, uno, pero era de James y Lily, y aparte había una traducción, por eso no batallé tanto, pero tengo que comenzar de nuevo... Es que he perdido la práctica... Como sea, ya no te entretengo mas, que lo disfrutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo V "Tormento en sueños"**

En punto a las siete, Harry estaba ya parado enfrente de la puerta del despacho de Snape, preparándose psicológicamente para pasar los próximos siglos navideños limpiando algo singularmente asqueroso para pura gracia del profesor. ¿Cuándo había sido diferente?. Tenía que admitirlo, se había pasado. El ir a decirle a Snape como se sentía no había sido lo mas inteligente, pero esa vez se había excedido, es decir, poco a poco las piedras de culpa se habían ido juntando y llenando el vacío que había dentro de el, y en ese momento pareció que Snape puso la última piedra, desgraciadamente, el vacío parecía ser mas denso. Dentro de poco ya no sería nada mas que alguien maniatado por el Ministerio de Magia, de lo contrario, podrían tomárselo contra Dumbledore, y ya había hecho demasiado por él, según su opinión. Aspiró profundamente y soltó el aire. Todo estaba bien, solo serían unas pocas horas de trabajo con su profesor mas odiado, nada que temer.

Tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió por si sola, para dar paso al despacho. Era un lugar algo pequeño, totalmente a oscuras, iluminado solamente por unas pocas velas colocadas estratégicamente para dejar ver solamente ciertas áreas del lugar.

El profesor estaba detrás de su escritorio, pluma en mano y pergaminos, listo para revisar, podría pensarse, sin embargo, había terminado ya con todo, y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando recordó el castigo de Potter.

-Donde lo vea señor Potter- exclamó Snape. Harry se adelantó unos escasos centímetros, tratando de esquivar por todos los medios los inquisitivos ojos de Snape.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry descaradamente. Gran error.

-¡Silencio señor Potter! Yo soy quien habla y hace las preguntas aquí. Contésteme con sinceridad, de lo contrario haré que tome una poción de la verdad, tengo suficientes para que dure mas de una vida sin que pueda decir una sola mentira. Dígame, ¿Qué hacía usted en Hogsmeade con sus amigos?- Severus se había levantado de su escritorio y se paseaba por el despacho, de espaldas a él.

Harry permaneció tenazmente en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que la presión del ambiente hizo que comenzara a toser, al menos para poder opacar la voz en su cabeza que le incitaba a contestar.

-¡Potter! ¡Le hice una pregunta, de lo contrario se quedará a escribir ensayos sobre pociones toda la noche!- bramó Snape, ya fuera de sí, sin embargo, el chico persistió en su silencio. Se sentía en esas cámaras de tortura de las cuales había leído alguna vez cuando Hermione lo obligaba a abrir libros. Los que preguntaban eran hombres crueles, viles y fríos, quienes no tenían compasión alguna por los torturados, quienes con su último aliento de vida decidían si decir la verdad o no, defendiendo cada quien su causa.

-Bien, hasta que decida hablar, ahí tiene unos cuantos volúmenes sobre pociones, los pergaminos están por allá, puede comenzar ya. Si decide permanecer en silencio entonces tendrá que quedarse hasta las cuatro haciendo el ensayo, el cual revisaré, y si encuentro algún tipo de error en él tendrá que volver a escribirlo- Y dicho esto, se introdujo en sus habitaciones, dejando a Harry con la boca abierta.

_"¡¿Un ensayo?! ¡Un maldito ensayo durante toda la noche! ¿Por qué no podían ser los baños?"_. Al menos en eso ya tenía experiencia, y acababa temprano. Se sentó en el escritorio del viejo profesor y abrió el primer libro. Parecía tener mas de tres mil hojas, todas amarillentas y con cierto aroma agrio que le molestaba. Comenzó a leer.

Las llamas de las velas bailaban provocando que en ciertos momentos aparecieran figuras danzantes en la pared, cosa que comenzó a distraer a Harry, quien se quedó observando por un buen rato las sombras, hasta que un ruido en las habitaciones del profesor lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Profesor?- preguntó Harry dudoso. Quería entrar a ver que había sido, pero temía encontrarse a un profesor convertido en un ogro. Sonrió al ver la imagen de Snape como tal. El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar. -¿Profesor Snape?-

Se levantó de su asiento y con paso vacilante se fue acercando a la puerta que dividía las habitaciones con el despacho. Tocó con discreción y no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió abrir por completo la puerta, encontrándose con una escena desconcertante.

Severus Snape, inteligente profesor de pociones, hombre capaz de mantener a raya a varios magos a la vez, estaba tumbado cuan largo era en el suelo, con una horrible herida en la cabeza. Había botellas rotas a su alrededor y un frasco con un líquido negro viscoso se había derramado por el suelo, alcanzando a tocar las manos del hombre, las cuales comenzaron a abrirse con horribles llagas, y la sangre manaba a chorros, mezclándose con la poción negra.

Harry estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer. Por un lado, podría dejar ahí al profesor Snape y buscar a Dumbledore, después de todo, nada era su culpa. Pero su conciencia le recordó que no siempre iba a buscar a Dumbledore cuando mas lo necesitaba, y que muchas veces hacía las cosas por cuenta de él.

-No puedo salvarlo yo, ni siquiera se que es lo que le pasa...- exclamó Harry para sí mismo.

_"Oh, si, claro que puedes, no es mucho, solamente colócalo en su cama y limpia sus heridas, no es nada complicado"._ Su voz interna había aparecido de nuevo.

-Claro que no, además, es una de esas oportunidades únicas en la vida, no creo que se esté muriendo...- _"Bueno, no es por nada, pero la herida en la cabeza y las llagas en las manos tratan de decirme que si es algo serio"_. –Estúpida conciencia, ojalá que algún día te fueras- murmuró Harry.

Se acercó al profesor y apuntó su varita al desastre, arreglándolo todo en menos de un minuto. Después de eso, lanzó un hechizo burbuja, en la cual quedó encerrado Snape a salvo de cualquier cosa que lo hubiera atacado en ese momento. El mismo se introdujo en la burbuja y se acercó al profesor, todavía no muy convencido de ayudarlo. _"Solo hazlo, el jamás se tiene que enterar si tanto quieres"_. Su conciencia parecía gritarle.

Alargó su mano para quitar la cosa negra de alrededor, pero una mano dura fuerte y fría lo tomó por la muñeca, obligándole a alejarse un poco.

-No seas.... inepto.....- dijo apenas Snape. Luego de ello volvió a cerrar los ojos. Volvía a caer inconsciente. Harry se asustó al principio, pero luego comprendió. La cosa negra era lo que le estaba provocando las llagas al profesor. _"Ahora si, ve por Dumbledore"_ le dictó su conciencia.

-Claro, cuando ves que estabas equivocado...- Se dirigió a la chimenea, y como lo había visto hacer en tercer grado, tomó un puñado de polvos que había encima de la chimenea y lo lanzó a las llamas. -¡Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamó con fuerza. La cabeza de McGonagall apareció en las llamas, para disgusto y susto de Harry.

-¿Qué ocurre Potter? ¿A que se debe el escándalo?- exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Es el profesor Snape, algo lo atacó, esta inconsciente...- Pero apenas había dicho esto, McGonagall y Dumbledore salieron de la chimenea, sacudiéndose el polvo y las cenizas, para luego dirigirse con paso decidido a las habitaciones del maestro de pociones. Harry se quedó afuera, esperando a que salieran los demás.

Pasó media hora y salió Dumbledore con aspecto cansado, pero una sonrisa en el rostro. McGonagall lo seguía.

-Esta bien- dijo por fin. Harry suspiró. _"¡Oye! __¿Desde cuando te preocupas por el?"_ pensó. –Tengo entendido que estás cumpliendo un castigo aquí, ¿No es así?- agregó Dumbledore. El chico asintió. –Bien, entonces creo que por esta ocasión lo cambiaré. Tu castigo será cuidar del profesor Snape esta noche, en lo que se recupera- y salió de las mazmorras, dejando a Harry asimilando apenas la información.

Se introdujo en la habitación, donde estaba ya el profesor Snape recostado en la cama, cubierto con las cobijas completamente y los ojos cerrados. Al menos estaba dormido, tal vez así no sería tan fuerte la carga. Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a tamborilear nerviosamente los dedos. Su mirada recorría la habitación, sorprendiéndose por que nunca se preocupó en saber como vivían los demás. Por primera vez se planteo la cuestión de cómo se sentiría ser un profesor. Tal vez tedioso. No se creía capaz de soportar a tanto muchacho de su edad, y mucho menos en una de las materias mas difíciles. Pero Snape era diferente, es decir, por lo que sabía, el siempre había sido muy bueno en pociones, tal vez si no fuera tan entrometido, nunca hubieran pasado los problemas entre su padre y él.

_"Cosas del destino, supongo"_. Comenzó a subir un pie a la silla, pero inmediatamente el supuesto dormido abrió los ojos.

-Ni se le ocurra, señor Potter- murmuró. Harry casi se atraganta. ¿Cómo es posible que estando convaleciente se pueda tener ganas de odiar a alguien? Bajó inmediatamente el pié y se sentó correctamente. El estar ahí le comenzaba a dar escalofríos. Snape lo miraba, como buscando algún desperfecto y poder reñirlo a gusto. Por fin volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Estúpido Potter! ¡No tienes que molestar a todo mundo! ¿Por qué no mejor te biodegradas?- Severus sacó su varita y apuntó al muchacho de gafas y cabellos desordenados, quien reía sin parar._

_-Es una simple bromita Severus, no creo que a ella le importe mucho, para mañana no tendrá nada- exclamó Sirius, eterno compañero de James, quien estaba siempre al lado de éste último. _

_Una muchachita de la misma edad de Severus, de cabellos castaños, estaba en el suelo, con un aleta de sirena, con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Snape la miró y luego se volvió hacia James, quien apenas parecía entender el furia del muchacho Slytherin. _

_Justo cuando iba a levantar la varita en dirección a James, la mano de la muchacha se asió de sus túnicas, impidiéndole el ataque. Lo miró._

_-No lo hagas, no vale la pena, ¿O te gusta pelear con la basura?- Severus comprendió. James y Sirius alcanzaron a correr antes de que volviera a intentar atacarlos. _

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Snape con desgana, mientras guardaba su varita._

_-Pasando por alto el hecho de que no puedo caminar, creo que estoy bien- murmuró la muchacha, señalando la aleta que traía en el lugar donde deberían estar los pies. Era de color verde, y en algunas partes las escamas tomaban un color plateado, en donde le daba el brillo del sol. Severus no sabía que hacer. Por un lado, podía irse sin atender a la chica, después de todo, era un Slytherin, y ella sabía que en la casa de las serpientes cada quien se rasca con sus propias uñas. Jamás se había sabido de una que hubiera ayudado a otra. _

_-Solo necesito que me lleves a la enfermería, son solo dos habitaciones enfrente, por favor- Parecía que le había leído sus pensamientos. Severus traía prisa. Lo había mandado buscar Dumbledore por el pleito de la mañana, y ya iba tarde. Trató de pensar en una solución lo mas rápido posible. –Si no quieres no- murmuró la chica. Se recostó en la pared y volteó a verlo. –Pero aún así, gracias por defenderme, se que no fue tu intención, pero gracias- y le sonrió. _

_Severus se sintió extraño, ya que jamás le había sonreído nadie por decisión propia, nadie excepto Evans. La niña en la que siempre pensaba desde que viera sus cabellos rojos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, sin embargo, todo estaba perdido. El era un Slytherin. Los Slytherin jamás se asocian con Gryffindors, y mucho menos con los sangre-sucias, por los cuales se debía sentir especial odio. Pero simplemente el no había podido, y se había hecho amigo de ella, claro está, a escondidas de todo mundo. Y ella lo entendía y lo ayudaba. Pero ya estaba apartada para otro. _

_Para el estúpido que le encantaba hacer sufrir a las mujeres._

_-¿Severus?- preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños con aleta. Snape la miró como perdido en sus pensamientos, y sin mas preámbulos, la levantó del suelo, y en brazos, la llevó hasta la enfermería. Se sentía completamente idiota por cooperar con alguien mas, pero a ella le hubiera gustado que fuera así. –Gracias- le murmuró la castaña cuando la depositó en la cama. Pero el no la escuchó._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se percató de que el profesor estaba mas que dormido cuando había comenzado a hablar en sueños. Lo que mas se podía apreciar en sus conversaciones era la frase "estúpido Potter", lo había repetido tanto que al muchacho ya le parecía normal, aunque al principio provocó que la ira naciera en él. Poco a poco fue también dormitando, y ya estaba a punto de caer bajo el influjo del sueño cuando un destello en el guardarropa del profesor provocó que la atención de Harry se fijara en éste. Se acercó poco a poco y entreabrió la puerta, buscando el objeto de su dedicación cuando se encontró con un pensadero, tal y como el de Dumbledore, solo que esta vez perteneciente a alguien mas.

Introdujo su mano y justo iba a tocarlo ya cuando una mano terriblemente fría hizo contacto con la parte trasera de su cuello, y lo jaló de nuevo a la silla en donde estaba sentado en un principio.

Luego de ello, el profesor volvió a recostarse con trabajos en la cama. Ni siquiera se tomó la libertad de mirarlo.

-Puede irse señor Potter- murmuró por fin, tras un lapso de silencio.

-El director me dio órdenes para que lo cuidara- contestó Harry mordazmente.

-Y desde luego que está desobedeciendo, ya que en lugar de estar ayudando, provoca el tener que cuidarlo a usted- Severus se había vuelto y ahora lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento- murmuró el aludido.

-Puede irse señor Potter- repitió Severus.

-No, no puedo, Dumbledore me pidió que lo cuidara-

Snape lo miró y volvió a quedarse dormido. Cualquier cosa que le hubieran hecho, provocó que perdiera mas poder del que en un principio se pensaba, ya que ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para insultar a Harry, por mucho que lo quisiera.

De pronto, Snape comenzó a hablar nuevamente en sueños, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con Potter. Por lo que se pudo sacar en blanco, hablaba del "Diamante del escorpión". Aparentemente era un recuerdo, ya que decía que no lo había encontrado, y al instante comenzaba a gritar, como si lo estuvieran torturando.

Los gritos eran terribles, desgarradores, llenaban la habitación oscura hasta el último rincón, mientras que Severus Snape se retorcía en su propia cama, como si en ese momento estuviera ocurriendo. De pronto, simplemente, se levantó de golpe, respirando agitadamente.

El muchacho lo veía con sorpresa, y a la vez, expectante. Severus reaccionó.

-¡Creí haberle dicho que saliera de aquí Potter!- gritó. Ya estaba un poco mas recuperado. Harry se acercó prudentemente a la puerta.

-Pero Dumbledore me ordeno...- Comenzó a explicarse Harry.

-¡Bien, vaya con Dumbledore y dígale que lo he corrido de mis habitaciones por su falta de madurez!-

Harry estaba enojado. Después de haber estado pendiente de su salud, ¿así era como pagaba? Ahora entendía mas o menos el por que nunca lo había visto en compañía de amigos, a diferencia de todo el resto de profesores del lugar.

-No me pienso ir- Harry se había asustado a sí mismo. Sabía que no traería nada bueno el contrariar a Snape, y mas cuando estaba de un humor de todos los perros. El mencionado profesor lo miró amenazante, para luego tomar la varita entre sus manos y apuntar al muchacho. Luego de ello, recapacitó un poco y bajó la varita. Harry se fue acercando poco a poco nuevamente, hasta que por fin alcanzó la silla en donde se había sentado en un principio. Así comenzó una guerra con las miradas. Snape volvió a recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

Por fin, el reloj dio las cuatro de la mañana. El Gryffindor suspiró aliviado. El castigo estaba cumplido, todo había acabado.

Se escucharon pasos y luego alguien que tocaba la puerta del despacho. El muchacho corrió a abrirla, para encontrarse con la figura de Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó.

-Se ha quedado dormido- Contestó Harry. Luego de ello, describió exactamente lo que había escuchado de los sueños de Snape, eludiendo la parte en la que hablaba de su padre. El anciano parecía complacido, y le indicó que fuera a anunciarle al profesor que volvería a sus habitaciones, que ya era hora. Harry accedió y fue al lado del lecho del convaleciente, a quien encontró despierto y vigilante.

-El castigo acabó, ¿Puedo retirarme ya, profesor?-

-Es lo que le he indicado desde hace tiempo- contestó Snape con frialdad. No le importó, ya había acabado el castigo y podía volver con sus amigos, ¿Qué mas daba los insultos que le decía Snape? Salió de la habitación, pero antes de alejarse completamente del lugar, pudo escuchar con perfecta claridad la mención nostálgica del nombre de una mujer por parte del huraño profesor de pociones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es todo por el momento, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por favor les pido que me tengan paciencia, una de las personas mas difíciles de escribir es Snape, por que no se tiene datos personales de el por lo que es un personaje muy "misterioso". ¡Es horriblemente difícil tratar de encontrarle su personalidad! Creo que moriré en el intento, pero al menos ahora saben por que me tardo tanto en subirlos: ¡POR QUE SEVERUS ME SACA DE QUICIO!

Ok. Después de este _lapsus irritantus_ se da por terminado el capítulo, ¡Hasta la próxima! =D


End file.
